


The Only Exception

by LightsOut



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Dates, Getting Together, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve starts asking questions he finds out everything. By the end Tony can't really complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Exception

“JARVIS, shuffle the tracks and play a selection.”

“Yes, sir.”

Tony grinned when the first song was ‘Thunderstruck’ by AC/DC and he settled into his chair. It was becoming more and more rare that he was alone since the Avengers had moved in but for once he had the place to himself. He was in his workshop as usual but there was no Clint moving through the ventilation or Steve drawing on his couch or Natasha hacking into his security systems.

Tony sang and hummed along to the songs on his playlist until one particular song came on and he looked up in surprise from what he was working on.

“JARVIS…”

Tony let the order drop. This song, ‘The Only Exception’ by Paramore was on a playlist that was usually hidden and his first impulse was to switch it off. The song gave him too many ideas that shouldn’t see the light of day. He listened to it too often as it was.

Tony let the song play and slowly he began to silently mouth the words and then he was singing softly. When the song drew to a close Tony said quietly, “JARVIS, repeat that last one.”

The song started again and this time Tony sang along to every word from the beginning.

Tony jumped when Steve’s voice came from the doorway, “I didn’t know that you could sing Tony.”

Tony blushed and refused to turn around, “I really can’t. I thought that you were out for the day with Natasha.”

Steve’s voice drew closer, “She was called in to work. You’ve got a nice voice Tony.”

Tony closed his eyes and tried to get his blushing under control, “Oh, not really. Is no one else home?”

Steve was far too close for Tony’s liking, “No, it’s just us two.”

‘Misery Business’ by Paramore was now playing and Tony almost laughed, “Well, you’re welcome to sit in here and draw if you like.”

Tony turned around and Steve was smiling warmly at him, “Thanks Tony. Are you sure that I won’t be intruding?”

Tony shook his head and turned back to his desk, “Not at all. Go ahead Captain.”

Tony listened to Steve sit down and he picked up his tools again. After a while Steve said, “This music’s not bad. Different, but not bad.”

Tony laughed, “You really need to speed up your musical education. Which decade are you up to now?”

“The eighties.”

Tony shrugged, “Could be worse I guess.”

Tony watched Steve draw out of the corner of his eye and Steve asked, “What’s the film tonight?”

Tony grinned, “Pirates of the Caribbean. It’s a great movie, Cap’.”

Steve hummed, “Sure, Tony. Can I ask you a question?”

Tony turned around to face him properly, “Of course.”

Steve looked uncomfortable, “Natasha took me to a bar last week. I mean, I can’t get drunk because of the serum but she insisted that it was part of my twenty-first century education and, well, she said that it’s normal but it took me by surprise and well…”

Tony was intrigued, “Spit it out, Captain.”

Steve was blushing, “This guy was flirting with me. Is that really normal?”

It took everything for Tony to tamp down his emotions which fell into the pattern of jealousy, admiration, more jealousy and respect. Tony prayed that his voice was level when he answered, “It’s a lot more accepted these day’s Captain. We’re not there yet but we try to be a lot more accepting of the way different people fall in love and want to live their lives. Did it make you feel uncomfortable?”

Steve frowned, “No, I’m not completely naïve Tony. I guess that I just wanted to hear what you had to say about it. Natasha surprised me by being so casual about it.”

Tony really shouldn’t ask but he did anyway, “Did you flirt back Captain?”

Steve looked at him with genuine surprise, “No.” Then his expression relaxed, “He wasn’t really my type.”

Tony was far too curious for his own good, “Oh, then what is your type?”

Steve shrugged, “I don’t really know. I like brunettes who are confident and smart.”

Tony nodded recognizing the description of Steve’s wartime sweetheart Peggy Carter. Tony choked out, “Do you miss her?”

Steve frowned slightly and then nodded, “Yes, but she’s not who I was talking about.”

Tony shrugged, “Okay, well, good to know Captain.”

For a long moment Tony thought that Steve was going to let the conversation end there and then he asked another question, “Are all men so blunt when they are flirting with other men?”

Tony stammered, “Uh, no, well, some of them are but not all of them. It’s… personal preference I guess. Some men need their partners to be blunt about what they want but others prefer a more subtle approach. It’s like, anything else, I guess.”

Steve nodded, thoughtful, “Thanks for talking about this Tony. I can’t really talk to anyone else about this.”

Tony nodded, “Yeah, sure. I’m happy to help Steve.”

Steve smiled, “You’re a good friend Tony.”

Tony shook his head, “I doubt that, but, thanks. I’m trying to be better.”

Steve’s smooth, heartthrob smile appeared and Tony’s heart was pounding, “Have you ever dated a man Tony?”

There was no doubt that Tony was blushing now, “No, not really. It’s usually the women that are more interested though.”

“So, you’re not uninterested in men?”

Tony squirmed uncomfortably and answered cautiously, “No, I suppose that I would consider myself bisexual, interested in both men and women. Why are you asking Steve?”

Steve shrugged, “I’m just curious really. What is it you find attractive about men?”

Tony groaned, “Really, Steve? Fine, I like broad shoulders, narrow hips, long legs and great hair. It’s pretty close to what I find attractive about a woman but the difference is the sense of comfort. A woman is soft and it’s easy to lose yourself in the sensation whereas a man has a hard strength about him that is constant and that’s comforting as well.”

Steve hummed, “That’s interesting Tony.”

Tony threw down his tools and headed for the door, “I need coffee.”

Steve called after him, “Thanks Tony.”

The coffee was taking far too long to brew for Tony’s liking but at least it saved him from going back to his workshop and Steve. It was perfectly normal to have a crush on someone who was basically perfect but it was becoming ridiculous. It was less of a crush and more of a harmless obsession with the super soldier.

Tony growled wordlessly at the coffee maker. He couldn’t believe that he’d told Steve that he was bi and he’d answered all of those questions. He understood curiosity but he’d rather not carry on a conversation where he had far too much to say on the subject that could possibly condemn him.

Tony grabbed a mug for himself and briefly considered grabbing a mug for Steve as well. Instead he rolled his eyes at himself, poured the coffee, and sat at the counter to growl quietly into his Iron Man coffee mug.

Tony closed his eyes briefly and swore when he opened them again, “Fuck! Don’t do that Natasha. I thought that you were at work anyway.”

Natasha frowned at him and Tony tried to get his dizzying emotions under control. She wasn’t a super spy for nothing. Natasha sat down next to him and grabbed another cup of coffee, “Where’s Steve?”

Tony shrugged, “Drawing in my workshop. Nobody else was around.”

Natasha prodded at one of his cheeks, “Why are you all red?”

Silently cursing his own complexion Tony shrugged and answered, “I’m just warm. So, is it anything we should be worried about?”

Natasha smiled and stretched leisurely, “No. So, Steve told you about our little outing, did he? He said that he had some questions about it so I pointed him in your direction.”

Tony growled, “Since when did I become the one to dish out relationship knowledge?”

Natasha giggled, “Relationships? God no, sex on the other hand…”

Tony’s eyes widened and his voice was too high, “What? I don’t want… oh fuck it, I’m going back to bed. I knew that getting up before twelve was a bad idea.”

Natasha called after him, “Do you want me to tell Steve where you’re going?”

Tony stormed to his room which was a little bit childish but he didn’t currently give a damn. Tony closed the door behind him and said, “JARVIS, the most recent playlist at a low volume.”

The music started, slow and sensuous and Tony kicked off his trousers and shoes so that he could crawl into bed at two o’clock in the afternoon. He needed to get over his crush on Captain America or he was going to drive himself crazy.

Tony took some deep breaths and tried to think about something other than Steve. Considering he’d compiled the playlist that was currently playing because of Steve it wasn’t working very well. Tony rolled onto his back and thought, _Fuck it. If it helps me sleep…_

Tony pressed one hand against his own mouth, closed his eyes and slid the other hand down his body. He tried to keep his imagination vague but it didn’t take long for the imagined hands on his body and mouth against his to become Steve’s. He should feel bad for this but lately it was the only thing that really worked. He knew that using his friend like this wasn’t exactly moral but the fantasies were too tempting.

Tony worked his hand underneath his boxers and kicked the sheets away. The hand against his mouth muffled his cries because he had a tendency to be pretty loud in bed but he had to fight the urge to move his hand away.

He focused on the hand trailing up and down his own cock and he started with long, thorough strokes to get himself going. His hips began to cant into the pull of his hand and his feet dug into the mattress beneath. On the occasions where he couldn’t resist doing this in the privacy of his bedroom he always stuck to the thought of Steve using his hands and nothing else. He already felt guilty for imagining Steve touching him, he didn’t want to add to that by delving deeper into his own fantasies.

Tony was struggling to keep quiet and he removed his hand briefly to gasp out, “JARVIS, turn up the volume.”

The music was louder, though not loud enough to completely drown out Tony’s cries, and Tony was desperate for release. He imagined one of Steve’s hands digging into his hip to hold him down while his other hand used the thumb to rub the slit on his cock. Steve would rub faster, answer Tony’s desperate pleas for more.

Then Tony was coming hard enough to make his legs shake and his hand fall away while he moaned through his release. It was too much but not enough as he lifted a shaking hand to grip at his own hair and he tried to catch his breath. He was covered in his own come and sweat and he felt equal parts shame and giddiness.

Tony slid off the bed to stand on shaking feet and he was halfway to the bathroom when the door opened. His shirt was crumpled against his skin and his boxers were crooked. His hair was a mess and he was covered in substances that were pretty obvious.

Of course it was Steve. Steve who took a long time to draw conclusions and say in a strained voice, “Tony?”

Tony didn’t even hesitate. He ran to the bathroom and ensured that there was a locked door between himself and the perfect Captain America. He took three long showers, trimmed his beard, drank part of a bottle of expensive scotch that he kept in there for emergencies and thought about the fact that Steve had caught him.

Of course, Steve couldn’t know everything but obviously he’d interrupted a private moment and Tony wondered if mind-wipe technology was actually possible. It seemed like a good time to investigate the possibilities. Tony stayed in the bathroom for as long as he could before he finally opened the door and he walked into his bedroom.

The sheets were still crooked, there was the distinct smell of sex in the air and Steve was sitting on the edge of his bed. Steve was just sitting there.

Tony was angry, “What do you want, Captain?”

Steve looked young and slightly nervous, “You were in there for a long time Tony.”

Tony threw up his hands, agitated, “Didn’t you realise that it was because I didn’t want to talk. You kind of caught me at a bad time Captain.”

Steve flinched, “Yeah, I’m sorry but I heard you crying out and I was worried that you’d been hurt.”

Tony crossed his arms, “Nope, I’m just noisy in bed Captain. Do you have a problem with that?”

Steve frowned, “Look, I’m sorry that I got things wrong Tony. That’s why I stayed. To apologise.”

Steve headed for the door and Tony should just let him go. He should keep his mouth shut and let him walk away before he said anything stupid.

Of course, that’s not what happened.

Tony called out, brazen, “Did you see something that you liked Captain?”

Steve was almost out of the door but he turned back and he looked angry, “Is everything a joke to you Tony?”

Tony smirked, “Funny things are.”

Steve’s own lips quirked because they’d had this conversation before. Steve let the door close again and he was still in Tony’s bedroom, “Did our conversation downstairs get you going Tony? I didn’t realise that it was going to have that affect.”

Tony scoffed, “I’m hardly deprived Captain. A conversation about sexual preferences is no big deal. I’m proud of mine even if my reputation isn’t exactly perfect.”

Steve rolled his eyes, “Yes, I’m well aware of your ‘reputation’. Do you realise just how much you bring it up? You bring it up a lot when you’re feeling insecure.”

Tony’s jaw dropped, “Insecure? Me? Hardly. I think that you’ve got your wires crossed Captain.”

Steve lowered his eyes to look at the stained shirt and rumpled boxers, “I think that you’re not as smart as you think you are Iron Man.”

Tony waved his hand at the door, “If you’re quite done I would like to get some sleep.”

Steve shook his head, “You’re so stupid Tony.”

Steve grabbed Tony by the lapels of his t-shirt and he kissed Tony. It wasn’t sweet or soft. Instead Steve took what he wanted, plundering into Tony’s mouth when he gasped out his permission and he stroked Tony’s tongue with his own. Tony’s hands stayed down by his side although he kissed Steve back enthusiastically and Steve manhandled him until they were both on the bed that smelled strongly of musk and Tony.

Steve pulled off Tony’s t-shirt, “Is this okay?”

Tony grabbed onto Steve’s shoulder like he’d wanted to do for so long and he growled, “Yes.” Tony pulled at Steve to kiss him again and he broke off the kiss suddenly, “What is this Steve?”

Sensing that Tony wasn’t looking for a teasing response Steve looked down into Tony’s eyes and said solemnly, “This is me doing what I’ve wanted to do for a long time now. I just didn’t realise that you wanted it as well. I thought that you would punch me, to be honest.”

Tony blushed. It would’ve been pretty stupid to deny anything at that point but that was his first instinct. Tony trailed his hands across the tight white shirt that was stretched over Steve’s impressive muscles. Tony felt ridiculous as he said what was on his mind, “Are you sure that you don’t want to date first?”

Steve chuckled, low and sensual, “I would love to go on a date with you Tony. Does this mean that you want me to leave right now?”

Tony shook his head and admitted, “No, but… oh fuck it.”

Tony kissed Steve again but it was slower and smoother this time around. Steve stroked Tony’s side gently in an unfamiliar but comforting petting motion and Tony slid his hands to rest in that perfect blonde hair he liked so much.

Steve hummed happily and whispered against Tony’s mouth, “We don’t have to do this right now. If you want I can just… stay.”

Tony grinned up at him, “Are you asking if we can cuddle?”

Steve punched him lightly in the arm and grinned, “You’re an ass Tony.”

Tony chuckled and slid his hands down Steve’s body, “Speaking of ass… mmm, very nice Captain.”

Steve rolled his eyes and laughed, “Maybe this isn’t such a good idea after all.”

Tony laughed, “Too late. So, where are you going to take me on our date?”

Steve nuzzled Tony’s neck and trailed kisses up to his jaw, “Why is it my responsibility to choose a place? You’re the one that brought it up in the first place.”

Tony huffed and wrapped his legs around Steve’s hips, “Some boyfriend you are. Next thing you know you’ll be telling me that you don’t want to go out because you’re too tired.”

Steve pushed away slightly and looked at Tony cautiously, “Boyfriend?”

Tony blushed, “Whoa, I really need to put a filter on my mouth. Hey, don’t worry, I’m not pushing it or anything. It just slipped out, Cap’, honestly.”

Steve kissed him firmly and passionately, “Don’t you dare take it back Tony. Not one bit of it.”

Tony looked at him with slightly dazed eyes and he licked his lips, “Yeah, sure Steve. Whatever you say.”

Steve growled when his phone started to ring and he answered it with an annoyed, “What do you want?”

Tony had to stifle his laugh and he was close enough to hear Natasha’s voice on the other end, “We’re getting ready to watch the movie and even Bruce has emerged from his lab. We suspect that he has a crush on Kiera Knightly. Are you coming?”

Steve looked at Tony with a pained expression and in a moment of mischief Tony grabbed the phone, “We’ll be there. Just give us ten minutes.”

Tony ended the call and started howling with laughter. Steve flopped down onto the bed next to Tony and covered his eyes with his forearm. He groaned, “Damn it Tony. Was that really necessary?”

Tony was still laughing, “Absolutely. Are you ready to go, Captain?”

Steve uncovered his face to glare at Tony, “Not really.”

Tony licked his lips and shuffled closer. His intentions were obvious as he slid down the bed and started nuzzling Steve’s crotch, “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it.”

Twenty minutes later Tony sauntered into the room where everyone was waiting looking like he’d just won a Nobel Prize and Steve followed five minutes later with his cheeks flaming every time he looked in Tony’s direction. Halfway through the movie after Steve had kicked Tony in the shin after a particularly pointed comment Clint handed Natasha fifty bucks and she tucked it away for safe keeping.

Their first date was the next day and despite their intentions to keep it quiet they lived with two super spies. That meant that Natasha was sitting on Steve’s bed while he decided which shirt he was going to wear. Natasha pointed to the blue one and claimed that it made his eyes look brighter.

Natasha asked bluntly, “Are you going to put out?”

Steve blushed, “That’s highly inappropriate Natasha.”

She laughed, “Ha, I knew it. Barton owes me another fifty bucks. I was thinking about buying a new pair of boots since that he wrecked my last ones. So, he does actually like you, right?”

Steve nodded, “Um, yeah, we’ve already been through that. Do you think that this is a good idea?”

Natasha rolled her eyes, “You like him, he likes you, and it’s not going to interfere with the work that we do so yes. If you want something you should take it.”

Steve changed his shirt, “Nat, what exactly am I supposed to expect from tonight?”

Natasha smiled, “Have you actually been on a date before, Steve?”

Steve sat down next to her on the bed, “Sure, my best friend Bucky would set me up on double dates all of the time before he went away to war. Of course I was tiny, skinny and I couldn’t dance but I still went. After Project Rebirth there were some girls who were interested but by that time I was falling for Peggy.”

Natasha answered bluntly, “It’s simple. You’ll go out to dinner, talk and flirt like you always do anyway and then you’ll see how things go, just like any other date. Oh, and I want details. Of course, you’ll probably have to keep a low profile because of the whole Avengers thing. Good luck with that by the way because subtle isn’t exactly Tony’s style.”

Steve laughed, “Yeah, I know.”

Meanwhile, in Tony’s room Clint had fallen out of the air vent, rolled onto Tony’s bed and grinned, “Are you really wearing that?”

Tony looked down at his black shirt and slacks, “What’s wrong with it?”

Clint shrugged, “Nothing I guess. Undo the top button and leave the tie.”

Tony looked down at the tie in his hand, “Why would I take advice from you?”

Clint shrugged again and grinned mischievously, “Fine, don’t take my advice. See where that gets you.”

Tony growled and put the tie back in the drawer, “I hate you Barton.”

Clint laughed, “So, where are you taking him?”

Tony scowled, “It’s a surprise and it’s none of your business.”

Clint pouted, “Aw, but Natasha gets to talk to Steve while he’s getting ready for his first date in decades.”

Tony paled, “I’d not thought about that. Fuck, why did you have to bring that up? I’m already nervous enough.”

Clint chuckled, “Sorry, but seriously, where are you taking him?”

Tony shook his head, “Nope, it really is a surprise for Steve so you don’t get to know. Now, I have to go and pick up my date from downstairs.”

They met in the kitchen and, just to make the moment more awkward, Natasha, Bruce and Clint were all there. Tony frowned at Clint, wondering how he’d beaten him down, and he smiled nervously at Steve, “Hey.”

Steve smiled back, just as nervous, “Hey.”

Tony looked at their audience and said, “Maybe we should go.”

Steve nodded, relieved and as they left the room Natasha called out, “Don’t keep him out past his curfew.”

Tony snorted and when the doors to the elevator were closed Steve said casually, “Which one of us was she talking to do you think?”

Tony laughed and his hands fluttered nervously, “You look good Steve.”

Steve smiled, “So do you Tony. Can I ask… why are we going up and not down?”

Tony tugged nervously on the cuffs of his sleeves, “It’s a surprise.”

The doors opened and Tony led Steve out onto the roof of the building where there was a music playing softly, a mix of Tony’s and Steve’s playlists, and a table set up with everything Tony could think of. There was wine, lit candles and a covered dish in the centre of a table. Tony looked at Steve nervously whose eyes were wide, “Wow, this is…”

Tony fidgeted on the spot, “I realise that with our reputations it would be difficult to get through an entire meal somewhere in the city and not be recognised but this is private and…”

Steve cut off the nervous explanation with a short kiss and he was smiling widely, “I love it Tony. It’s perfect.”

They walked to the table so that Tony could open the expensive bottle of wine, “I’ve been saving this bottle. Pepper almost fainted when she saw the price. Is it weird that I enjoy that?”

Steve laughed like he was supposed to and when his glass was filled he lifted it to Tony’s for a toast, “Well, here is to our first date.”

Tony smiled, his dark eyes sparkling, “To our first date.”

They drank and Steve hummed, “Not bad.”

Despite their initial fears neither of them had any problems with conversation and they found plenty to talk about. By the time they reached the desert course, a rich chocolate mousse Tony had sought out especially from a five star restaurant because cooking was not one of his many talents, Tony was comfortably relaxed and Steve kept doing small things, like touching his hands or complimenting him, that made him ridiculously happy.

Tony stood and shifted to press a kiss against Steve’s lips and Steve smiled into it. He stroked Tony’s hair softly while their mouths moved against each other softly and when Tony’s lips parted Steve accepted the invitation. Tony was leaning down to kiss him which really wasn’t the most comfortable position and Tony pulled back slightly.

He cupped Steve’s jaw with one hand and murmured huskily, “Would it be presumptuous of me to tell you that we can get to my bedroom in twenty seconds from here?”

Steve stood so that he was the one leaning down to kiss Tony, “Not at all.”

They stumbled into the elevator, still kissing, and Tony pulled back briefly to say, “JARVIS, the penthouse.”

They left the elevator with Tony’s legs wrapped around Steve’s waist and his hands in his hair. Steve pulled back from Tony’s mouth just enough so that he could see where he was going and he twisted so that he fell back onto the bed with Tony wrapped around him.

Tony arched into Steve and Steve rolled them over gently so that he was lying on top, “Tony, how are we doing this?”

Tony groaned, “Gods, how on earth can you make that sound so sexy?”

Steve smiled and peppered his face with kisses, “Come on Tony, give me a break here, give me a hand.”

Tony snorted and slid one hand down Steve’s body, “Well, I can definitely do that.”

Steve’s laugh broke off when Tony’s hand rubbed against his covered erection. Tony undid the button on Steve’s trousers with practiced hands and his eyes were wide, “Commando. Damn, you are so hot Captain.”

Steve pushed up so that he could pull off his shirt and Tony practically purred at the sight of all those muscles. Steve smirked, smug, “See something you like?”

Tony tugged at the buttons of his shirt, “Off. Now.”

Steve helped and soon they were rolling around naked, trying to touch every inch of each other. Tony reached clumsily for the bedside table. When he grabbed the bottle of lubricant and a condom he said nervously, “Steve, can I… can I fuck you?”

Steve smiled and kissed him deeply, “Go ahead Tony. You’ll have to…”

Tony nodded, “I’ll be careful. I promise. Can you… can you turn over?”

Steve nodded and rolled onto his stomach. He rested his chin and stretched so that he was lying on the bed and Tony could get a good look at the Captain spread out beneath him. Tony didn’t keep him waiting for long and he nudged at Steve’s hips with one hand, “Lift your hips Steve.”

Steve pushed up onto his knees and Tony licked his lips at the sight of Steve waiting patiently for him. Tony made sure that he had plenty of lube on his fingers before he started pushing gently at Steve’s hole. Tony rubbed Steve’s hip soothingly with his dry hand and kissed the curve of his ass while he started to breech the tight ring of muscle.

Steve hissed and Tony froze, “Are you alright?”

Steve nodded, “Yeah, keep going Tony, please.”

Tony worked his finger in carefully. Opening up Steve was a slow process but worth it. Tony waited until he was sure Steve was ready before he added another finger and he made a scissoring motion to stretch him. Tony couldn’t keep quiet while he worked, “You look so good Steve. I’ve wanted this for so long.” When Steve gave a surprised shout and his hips jerked Tony grinned, “Sorry, I should’ve warned you about that.”

Steve moaned, “What was that Tony?”

Tony sought out the spot again, “It’s called a prostate. For some men it’s kind of a hotspot for pleasure.”

Tony rubbed it again and Steve groaned, “Well, it works.”

Tony huffed out a laugh, “Feels good?”

Steve nodded, “Yeah.”

The time it took to prepare Steve was worth it when Tony lined himself up with his slick, covered cock and he pushed in smoothly. Tony moaned and stilled once he was partially inside to give Steve a chance to get used to the stretching sensation. When Steve started to shift beneath him Tony started to move, sinking further and further into Steve’s body.

It felt so good and Tony told him that over and over again. He wasn’t even sure if he was making a lot of sense but since Steve kept telling him ‘yes’ and he was thrusting back at him enthusiastically Tony kept going. Tony pressed kisses against Steve’s broad, muscles and if he licked those shifting muscles a few times then nobody could blame him.

Tony slid his hand around Steve to wrap it around his long cock and stroke in time with his thrusting. He said, “Come on Steve.”

Steve growled, “Faster. Come on Tony. Harder.”

Tony growled back and shifted so that he was hitting Steve’s prostate directly, “Come on.”

Steve came, shuddering and moaning happily and Tony followed him. They curled up on the bed together, panting and laughing softly. Steve pressed a lingering kiss to Tony’s forehead and Tony stroked Steve’s hair.

Tony smiled at Steve, feeling shy despite the circumstances, “Hey.”

Steve smiled back at him, “Hey.”

Tony felt his eyes close slowly and he snuggled closer to Steve which wasn’t typical for him but it felt right. He fell asleep in Steve’s arms for the first time and prayed that it wouldn’t be the last. He felt optimistic about his chances.


End file.
